Kisses Don't Come Cheap
by SunsetRainbow
Summary: Luffy has a problem. Could Nami fix that? SUMMARY SUCKS! LUFFYXNAMI! : PLEASE R & R!


It was a normal day for the Strawhat Pirates. Luffy was demanding more meat from Sanji, Zorro and Sanji were arguing with each other, Ussop and Chopper were being their usual idiotic selves and Robin was just..well being Robin.

That was until Nami walked in.

Oh yes, it wasn't any normal entrance. She was dressed up in a black sparkling gown, her hair tied up in a bun. What was even stranger was, _She was wearing makeup._

For once, everyone was silence.

Then the next minute, utter chaos.

"You look beautiful today Nami swannn!" Sanji swooned.

"Thank you Sanji." Nami said sweetly. "Would you do me the favour of getting me a drink?"

"Of course Nami Swannn!" Sanji leaped to his feet.

Nami looked around to see Ussop and Chopper still gawking at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you idiots?" She snapped.

"It's no use." Luffy said quietly.

Everyone turned to stare at him strangely.

Luffy threw up his hands in exasperation. "Every time! Every time Nami walks into the room, I can't eat my meat!"

"What the hell did I do?" Nami snapped.

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know but everytime you come in, especially dressed up, my stomach feels all funny and I can't eat my meat anymore."

Nami's eyes widened in shock. _Could it mean?_

A knowing smile crept on Zorro and Robin's face. They knew what he meant but of course the idiot was too stupid to recognise the feeling.

Luffy got up. "I'm going to ask Sanji for more food. Maybe that will help."

He walked to the door and opened it but before he walked out of the room, he turned around to look straight at Nami.

"By the way, you look very nice Nami." He said shyly.

Now even Ussop and Chopper could tell something was going on. Everyone's eyes were glued on the interaction between Luffy and Nami. Nami felt her face go pink. It was the first time he had ever complimented her before.

"T-thanks."

He smiled at her before leaving. Nami, as if in a daze, put her hand to her forehead. What was wrong with her? She _never stuttered_. She looked around as everyone was trying to stifle their laughter.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Nami said annoyed. "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air."

With that, she walked out of the room. As she went out on to the main deck, she realised Luffy was there.

"Luffy?" She asked, feeling herself blush already. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm allowed to get a breath of fresh air aren't I?" His grin wide.

She didn't know what to do. For some reason, he was making her feel nervous. She had never felt this way before.

Luffy took a step closer, so close that she was staring into the depths of his eyes . "Nami I-" He hesitated. "I don't know why but no matter what you wear..."

Nami frowned, her heart pounding. _What was he trying to say?_

Luffy looked down at his feet. "You always look beautiful to me." He said softly. "You're my navigator and I'll protect you to the end."

Nami bit her lip. It was the first time Luffy had confided in her this way. She didn't know what to say.

Luffy looked up her, his eyes hopeful and sad. "Say something Nami, please."

_Please. _That plead in his voice made something inside Nami snap. Without thinking, just acting on impulse, she kissed him. She quickly broke away.

"I'm sorry Luffy!" She gasped. "I-"

He cut her off by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close into a deeper kiss. She responded enthusiastically, pressing her lips against his. After a time, she reluctantly pulled away from him.

Luffy looked disappointed that their kiss had been cut short. "Nami what -"

She put a finger on his lips and shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh no you don't!"

She laughed softly. "That costs you 600,000 beli".

She winked at him before she disappeared off the main deck. Luffy stared at her in a daze, a smile gracing his lips, knowing his appetite was complete.

Then a thought struck him.

"Where in the world am I going to get 600,000 beli from?"

_Uhm that was my first LuNa fanfic so please be nice!_

_R & R !_


End file.
